The Hunger Games
by TBRMDY24
Summary: The Winx are in The Hunger Games. Stella and Bloom are apart of District 1, along with their boyfriends. Tecna and Timmy attend District 3, Musa and Riven in District 4, and Flora and Helia are in District 11. While Bloom comes from a long line of winners, everyone doesn't have that much of a chance. Who will win? -I used to be amy2may-
1. Stella Summer Hall, Everyone!

In district one of twelve others, we're lucky. Luxury is the district I'm in, we're the wealthiest, but that doesn't get us out of the games. On the dim side, (there is no way the Hunger Games can belong on the bright side) we are the strongest, more experienced, and applied to the richest. I am 15 and my boyfriend is 16. In three years, I'll be safe and sound.

Stella Hall is my name, my mom is Luna Hall, and my father (who is deceased by an explosion) is Radius Hall. Luckily, I am an only child, so no sacrifices done here; that is unless the love of my life, Brandon, is chosen, but if that happens, I can't do anything...

We are attending the 74th Hunger Games today, also known as the 19th Quarter Quell. Four of us will be selected, two girls and two guys. It's a scary thought.

Acting tough is what you have to do so the other competitors won't set you as an 'easy target.' It has been proven, basically. The one thing I don't want to do if I get chosen, is be an enemy to everyone. I'll be a good-girl, until the time is right. BAM! You won't be seeing me lying helplessly on the ground anytime soon. Honestly, I'm not very talented with any weapons. They're all complicated, especially the one I wish I could do; the bow and arrow. For everything, you have to have aim or hand-eye coordination; too bad, I don't have neither of those.

I am a loner. Not many friends, because you can't trust. However, Brandon has gained my trust, but it took a while for him too. I have trouble with trusting others, but it's all because of the economy. Brandon and I have been together for two whole years, meeting by his father and mine being best friends and them hunting together. Me and Brandon started as friends and he ended up being the one I may love. He's gorgeous, brown hair made of silk, chocolate eyes, and strong. He reminded me of my dad, a talented hunter. Brandon could use any weapon and his shots/swings were accurate. If he was to be in The Huger Games, Brandon would win. No doubt. I'm just worried if he'd be a career. I hate them. Anyone who has ever been in with them. They are all backstabbers to anyone in their path, unless they're "useful" and if so, they'll spare the poor sap's life until the right moment to kill them comes. If you're not useful; bye-bye.

I can't say these things out loud unless I practically want to commit suicide, and like I said, I don't want to be the hated one. Though, if I spoke my mind, instantly twenty people would stab me to death.

My eyes fluttered open from my deep sleep and train of thoughts. I couldn't help to think _how could such a beautiful day be the reaping day?_ Oh, I almost forgot my "favorite" quote to hear on the reaping day. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Such bull crap, I swear.

"Hello Stella Summer Hall," my mom greets me dully in my room like a freaking creeper, "good morning. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." she finishes with no emotion. I can see the excitement, alright.

"Morning mother. Happy Hunger Games..." I guess I forgot to mention that our relationship isn't exactly close. The right word for it is man slotter for not supporting me. She sits there like an idiot all freaking day while I'm out hunting, stealing, and risking my life so we can eat. A nice question is: _Why don't I take all of the food and let her starve since she doesn't care if I do?_

The answer is I need her. I'm not going to an orphanage nor will I be separated from Brandon that way.

"Have a nice day," she blandly stated and walked out the door. Whatever. I've always loved dad more.

I got up and chills were sent down my back when a cool breeze hit my legs from the lack of covers. I attempted to pull my silky gown, that I had made from fine materials, down lower on my legs, but it didn't work. Forgetting about it, I pulled out an old t-shirt of my father's, blue jeans, and a grey sweater mom made me for hunting. We weren't poor, but I wasn't going to change into the fanciest outfit just to see Brandon before my nightmare begins.

I slipped out of the house, grabbing a spear just in case. You have no idea who you can run into when you're small and helpless out in the woods.

"I'm going to go see Brandon, bye." I gave her a side of attitude with that sentence.

"Be back in time for a shower and to get dressed." I nodded and reached for the door knob before she added, "And will you take this in to trade or sell, but more importantly for our feast tonight, don't stop by the capital and trade berries you find. Keep them, now bye." and she handed me a small white bag.

I rolled my eyes thinking, _I know mother, I'm not an idiot._ Then, headed out the door and shut it behind me. I approached a small shack which Mrs. Domino, the mother of Bloom Domino who belonged to a family of long line champions of the Hunger Games, worked. They were a wealthy family! Her sister, Daphne, has defeated and won the games ten years ago. There is not a single doubt in my body that Bloom would be a career and slice everyone's pretty little heads off.

"Hello Stella, how may I help you?" she asked pleasantly, but I _know_ she hates me. I handed her the bag and she searched it for a second, digging for whatever was buried in there, but when she pulled out the item, I froze. It was the engagement ring my father gave mom. I've never seen anything more gorgeous than that. The band was 24 carrot gold and the biggest diamond I've ever laid eyes on and I've been in the capital!

My eyes locked on it and Ms. Domino held it up.

"Maybe it was a mistake? You may want to double check with your mother," and she handed the ring back. I couldn't believe this.

"You're... you're probably right. Just a stupid mistake..." I snatched the ring back and got of there quick, so no one would see me cry. I slipped the hunk of gold and diamond on my wedding finger and ran where our district was cut off by barbwire. I slid under the wire and passed through the forest to find a landscape of hills where you can't be seen. It was beautiful, warm, and safe. Wiping my tears, I held in my light sobs so I couldn't be heard.

While I was admiring the landscape, I heard a crackling noise from the forest, but before I could turn to see what it was, a body tackled me from behind. I tried to scream, but a warm hand covered my mouth. I wiggled, trying to get out of the grip, but I couldn't. Then it hit me, I have a spear. I reached slowly for my pocket and pulled it out and the weight on top of me was subtracted. I stood up to see the person holding their hands up in surrender.

"Brandon! You scared the living crap out of me!" I screamed with the last breath I had left.

"What's a little lady doing with a sharp weapon like that?"

"Well I don't know? Some _idiot_ could jump me!"

He smiled, "What? Someone jump you? Now why would anyone try to jump such a beautiful-"

"Save it, pretty boy. Anyways, did you snatch anything good?"

"You bet! I think Bronze was about to loose it when I stole this fruit basket and this loaf of bread!" He held it up for proof

"Wait, wait, wait! Bronze? The guy who used to be best friends with you before we dated?"

"Yah, but that was the past and he hasn't let it go _yet_, which I'm fine with. His loss."

"He _still _likes me? It's been like five years! He needs to move on, because it's _not gonna happen!_

"Chill Stel!"

"Does it not bother you?"

"Oh no, it bugs the crap out of me, but I know you'll alway be mine..." he leaned in for a kiss

"Shush!" I placed my finger over his lips, "I'm not getting into the romance junk! Well for now..." I blushed

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "You suck."

"Shut up and give me some food, pretty boy!" He rolled his eyes and tossed me an apple that was instantly shoved in my mouth. It was juicy, the skin was tender, and it was fresh! Not even waxed!

I sat on a hill and Brandon lied on his back right next to me.

"Take slower bites or you'll choke, princess!" I ignored him and continued to chow down, "Or not..." he mumbled and I playfully punched his arm.

When I ate the apple down to it's core, I threw it into the distance. I glanced over at Brandon and gazed back into the sky.

"What would you do?" I questioned and hugged my legs

"What do you mean?"

"If we weren't in such desperate situations like risking our lives for the capitol's entertainment?"

"I would feel... free. I wonder how it feels..."

"Yah, me too. I picture it to be standing in tall grass, the wind blowing my hair, the sun gleaming on my face, and all without a care in the world. Not worrying about a peacekeeper coming to turn you in... just pure relaxation."

"Ha, for real?"

"Shut up, I put my heart an soul in that!" I pouted

"I know, and I respect you for that." my head rested on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

I sighed, "It's only a dream..."

"It doesn't have to be, we can take a stand. Show them what we can really do, we can-"

"No... no we can't"

"Stella, we could"

"You're crazy! We'd be killed in an hour!"

"If we tried, we could make it-"

I took a deep breath, "Again, it's only a dream-"

"Come true"

I sat up and looked directly in his chocolate eyes, "You know I can't; my mom would be dead in a day and you cannot leave your little sister like that! What about Roxy? Did you think of that?"

"We have to bring up your mom again, don't we? Stella, you could live with me! Your mother has to learn responsibility for you, and actually care! You could... you could-"

"Die, I know."

"Why are you so cautious of your mom's life when your body could perish right in front of her eyes and she'd still be fine with it! Like she never had a daughter in the first place!" tears gathered in my eyes. It was true. I should live with him if I wanted mom to die, but for some reason, I want her alive.

I sniffled, "I can't answer your question. I don't know why I want her safe, for her to see another day when she'll let me starve. Did... did I tell you what happened earlier today?" he shook his head giving me a silent "no."

"She gave me a little bag to trade in for our feast tonight and Mrs. Domino pulled out the engagement ring Dad gave Mom. She tried to _trade_ in a ring made of 24 carrot gold and a huge hunk of diamond! Mrs. Domino gave it back, though. See," and I held the ring up for him to look at.

"Thank goodness!" he sighed in relief and I was confused, "I thought you wanted me to meet you here to tell me some guy gave you that ring!" he said making me laugh.

"No! Never! I love _you_, bozo!"

"I love you too, bozo." he grinned and pecked my lips. I noticed the sky got dark and a drop of water fell upon my nose. Crap. I grabbed the fruit basket and the loaf of warm bread in my arms and motioned Brandon to come on. He propped himself up and grabbed the basket of fruit since it was too 'heavy' for me to carry. We slid down the hill, running for the woods as it began to drizzle. When the leaves of the woods covered our heads, I embraced Brandon tightly, letting the bread fall to my feet.

"I love you," I whispered as my forehead touched his cheek, "but I have to go get ready." he squeezed me tighter and spoke after a silent minute, "I know, keep the bread, it'll be my 'good luck' gift. I love you too." he let me go and kissed my forehead, "Luck." he began to walk up the hill when he turned back around, "Oh yah, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he waved and started back to his house again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, so this is my Hunger Games story based on the characters from Winx, and I hope you like it! I have already written a story, in fact, I used to be amy2may. I lost the password to that account, so I made another! Sorry :D If you haven't heard of that account, look it up and tell me about the story I started _Without Magic _and tell me if I should keep going with it. Anyways, It will not only be about Stella, soon it will change from Bloom's POV to Tecna's, to Musa's, and then Flora's. Tell me what you think so far and give me some suggestions! Again, check out my other story and tell me if I should finish it. If you want me to resume it, I'll probably start it over and add some touches to it. Anyways, enjoy, review, and favorite! 3**


	2. Happy Hunger Games

We never leave at the same time, just for safety procedures. I shivered and stood in place for a while longer, waiting to see if the rain will die down, which it did a tad. At least I'll get home and take a warm bath and redo my hair.

I picked up the bread and crept out of the woods double checking if anyone was there watching me, luckily there wasn't, so I sloshed back to the barbwire and slid under it, but when I straightened back up, there he was. Bronze, with his back-up, Brandy, who also thinks I'm attractive.

"Hey Stella! What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the rain?" he asked. Bronze wasn't ugly, he was pretty cute and resembled to Brandon, though he had black shaggy hair, bright green eyes, he wasn't as tan as Brandon, nor as muscular as him either, but he did work out and it was obvious.

"None of your business, Bronze. Now if you move, I'll be going-"

"Why are you in such-oh. You just snuck out and saw your 'amazing' boyfriend didn't you?" I hated the sound of sarcasm in his voice

"Why do you care?" I asked as I tried to push my way through the two, but Bronze caught me and held me close to his chest.

"Bronze let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free from his grip.

"Yah Bronze, let her go! She wants to spend some quality time with me!" Brandy responded, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug.

Brandy was tall, also muscular, and had a short cut hair and a few strands standing up at the front. He wasn't as handsome as Bronze, and never as handsome as Brandon, but he was okay. His hair was a dirty blonde and blue eyes.

"Let me go, freaks!" I screamed, releasing myself from Brandy.

"Brandon. Such a backstabber." Bronze mumbled

"Shut up, Bronze. Maybe she would like you a little more if you showed her some respect." I turned to see Brandon, hugging my waist from behind. Thank goodness.

I flipped around and hugged him, whispering a quiet "thank you" in his ear. He muttered back, "No problem, beautiful."

Brandon broke the hug and smiled, but it was wiped away when he glanced over at Bronze and Brandy.

"Don't touch her, again, Bronze. Hear me?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to promise anything. We still have some unfinished business to attend to, Brandon. Don't forget about it too. You know Stella is rightfully mine."

"She's not your property," Brandon replied. Another reason to love him.

"It's the ladies' choice," Brandy butt in

"The ladies' 'choice' was stated five minutes ago! I don't want to see you two! Leave me alone!" I yelled as I pushed myself closer to Brandon's body. I probably look like a defenseless little girl right now, but oh well.

"That's right Brandon, she said she didn't want to see you two," Bronze gloated pointing to Brandon and Brandy, "now Stella, we need to catch up! When have you gotten this beautiful? And did you know?" he leaned closer to my ear, "I love you." I froze and shivered, get this freak away from me!

"Get away from me, Bronze." I demanded, calm, but on the inside I was freaking out, and I was still frozen

"I will, if you give me something..." his lips touched my cheek extremely close to my lips. In the corner of my eye Brandon was ready to swing, but I shook my head, which told him don't. My signal met his eyes and Brandon was in shock, he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Bronze, if I do... will you leave me alone?" I gulped out. Okay, maybe I am crazy. Brandon and Brandy were angry, and were gonna pounce soon.

Bronze nodded and smiled. I took a deep breath and kissed his check.

"There! Bye!" I yelled, taking Brandon's hand, and waving. The clever and cunning Stella Summer Hall!

"I hate you!" Brandon called out over the roaring wind.

"I wanted... that... creep... to leave me... alone!" I screamed in between my breaths. I hate running.

"I could of punched him-"

"No, I didn't want that to happen! You have no idea what the peacekeepers would do to you two!"

He sighed and stopped running, looking back to make sure Bronze and Brandy didn't follow. "Why do you do this? You love to mess with my feelings don't you!? I gotta go now Stel, see you in a few." I froze.

"Brandon! Wait," I commanded, but he kept walking, which didn't stop me from mumbling," you know that's not true! I love you..." I wonder if he heard that or not, because he slowed down his pace, but kept walking.

I turned the opposite way and frowned. I approached home, pretty freaking upset. I've always been sort of a flirt, but he has too, so I don't see why he acts like that when I do it! Besides, that wasn't flirting! It was getting two stalkers to let you be free! Ugh, I can't stand Brandy and Bronze!

I turned the door knob and slammed the door, tears threatening to fall as I blew up on my mom.

"How dare you!" I screeched

"Stella control yourself! What in the world are you talking about!?"

" HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO TRADE THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE LEFT OF YOUR HUSBAND!? WHY THE CRAP DO YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE IT UP? ARE YOU STUPID?!" Oops.

"How do you think we're going to survive, dear!? Off of the deer meat you can't catch!"

"I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING!"

"You don't mean that-"

"I do mean that, because all you do is sit in a chair and watch me starve!"

"Stella, take a bath and get dressed, I'm done with this conversation."

I blinked once, waiting for her to blow up, she didn't so I punched the wall . Surprisingly, there was no pain, nor blood, and no 'get out of my house now.' It was silent until I calmly replied, "As you wish mother," in the most respectful voice I could muster. Inside, I wanted that to be her face I punched. Luckily, I didn't punch the wall with the hand the ring is on.

I slipped it off before I turned the knob on the tub on. I undressed out of my layers and checked the water temperature, which warmed up quickly as thoughts went through my head. I climbed into the bath and soaked my hair, filled with dirt and leaves because of Brandon's little 'jumping' attempt. I grabbed a clear plastic bottle filled with liquid soap mom made, poured it right above my forehead, and it ran through my hair. I clenched my eyelids together to keep the soap out of my eyes. I scrubbed my head and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, washed my body, and turned the warm water off. I grabbed two towels, one I wrapped around my body and the other wrapped around my hair. I walk out of the bathroom after letting the water in the tub drain, and starred at the clothes laid out on the bed. Mom walked in and stood beside me.

"Mom... I'm scared." I confessed, "48 go in and only 1 comes out. What if I get chosen?"

She looked at me straight in the eye, "I highly doubt it. Your name is only in there four times-"

"Six... mom, six."

"What do you mean? You are only 15-"

"Two times... two times I was about to starve, I needed it!" She was speechless.

"Oh, well many other people live in this district, I bet you'll be fine." she assured, also changing the subject.

I let out a breath and changed into my reaping clothes. The dress was light blue and white plaid. It came up a few inches above my knees. The sleeves were a little puffy, and the collar was V-neck. My shoes were white flats. Mom styled my hair by curling it and clipping my side bangs to the back of my head.

"You look beautiful," she teared up. I wonder why she's acting like this. Never had she made me a whole new dress and went to this much trouble for my hair. Any other reaping, I'd wear her old dress of her last year of being lucky. I mean, when did she make this and get the shiny new flats!? I've never seen such well stitching from her except when she made me something for dad's funeral.

"Thanks... this is a very pretty dress." I force out, trying to be polite

She cleared her throat, "Let's go."

The square was filled with many people already. Every single person had the same look on their face, hatred. Dullness. It just seemed to fit the mood of everyone, except the Domino family. They're happy and exited.

"You're just jealous I'm going to get picked!" one of her sisters bragged

"Please, Pearl! We all know it's my turn this year!" Bloom stated

Wow, have they brainwashed these kids? Who in the world would be so jittery about The Hunger Games? No one, but these lunatics.

We headed to the area where mom and I split up. They pricked our fingers and I entered a crowd of girls and stood where I wanted. Across from us were the boys and one stood out, Brandon. He was in black slacks and was stunning. I managed to smile at him, but he glanced over at me and crossed his arms. I mouthed back a, "sorry," but he jerked his head to stare at whatever was in front of him. My heart ached. Why now, Brandon? Why now?

After a while of standing in silence, Effie Trinket stepped up to the stage and smiled widely and spoke the same words she does EVERY YEAR. I swear, I can quote her word-by-word.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she greeted with that stupid saying. The District 1 Mayor stepped up to tell us junk no one listens to about how Panem was created and how they saved our lives and how we wouldn't be here without them, blah blah blah. They showed us a video about Panem and how it started with one man, yah, yah.

Effie stood in front of her seat until the right moment came for her to draw names. She took the mayor's place in front of the microphone saying, "Ladies first!" she delicately placed her hand in the large round glass bowl and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. My heart was pounding... two tributes, not just one.

Effie smiled at the name, "Well well! Bloom Domino!" Bloom proudly walked up to the stage as her parents cheered and clapped, shortly the crowd joined in and the volume of the applause grew. I was shocked, this is a murder game! You didn't win a free trip to the capital and one bar of gold for each family member!

She arrived at the stage and waved, joyfully. Effie's applaud came to an end when it was time for the next tributes' name to be called. Clearly she spoke, "And our next female tribute is..." my heart froze. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. "Stella Hall!" The world became blurry. I tensed up and glanced around to see where I was and what was happening. Did she call my name? Was that me? Apparently it was.

**A/N**

**I know, not much of a heart-stopper, but hey, there is one, ****_WHO WILL WIN?_**** Who the boy tributes? Will Stella and Brandon have to fight against each other? What about Bloom and Sky? A little cliffhanger... sorry!**


	3. Goodbye Stella, Hello Bloom!

"And our next female tribute is..." my heart froze. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. "Stella Hall!" The world became blurry. I tensed up and glanced around to see where I was and what was happening. Did she call my name? Was that me? Apparently it was.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a voice screaming, "Stella! No!" it was Brandon. The blurriness went away and everything was clear. I ran out to the pathway and searched for Brandon's spot again. There he was, making his way through the male tributes and continually yelling my name. Peacekeepers rushed to stop him.

"Brandon!" I called back. He grabbed my arm and tried to run wherever he could, but the peacekeepers surrounded us. One man tugged on my arm and three others were struggling to hold Brandon down.

"No! You can't take her! Take me!" he screamed. I can't believe this... he's not that crazy is he? To risk being executed or killed in the games for me?

"Brandon... I have to do it." my voice sounded watery and my back faced him. He shut up after that. Everyone did. I sniffled as silent as I could make it; that whole thing made me emotional, but I couldn't blame him, I'd do the same.

I walked to the stage, clutching my fists. Hold it in Stella, hold it in.

When I stepped onto the stage I looked at the crowd, some giving

me dirty looks, some were tearing up (mostly those who wish Brandon was there's and trust me, there is a lot), and Bronze. By the look of it, his knuckles were bleeding. Is he really clutching them that tight? He looked up to see me staring straight at him and grinned. "You're beautiful," he mouthed and I rolled my eyes. Oh shut it.

"Such excitement! Now, on to our male tributes!" again, she dug out a name and read it, "Brandy Copper!" Oh great. He ran up the stage in excitement, blowing kisses to all those poor excuses of girls and hugged me and twirled me around.

"Looks like we'll be spending some quality time together, sweet cheeks!" he slips his arm around my waist and I elbow him. Not in a million years!

Effie grins and announces, "Do we have a couple going into the games together?" I gag at the sound of that and Brandy's smile grows.

"On to our last tribute! ...Bronze Talc!" my life officially sucks! Bloom's smile grows since she's always had a little 'thing' for Bronze, if I might add. Bronze's bloody hands are thrown up in the air, waving, living on all of the lonely girls wishing that they could be his. Pathetic.

"Hello, Stella and Bloom!" he winks at us.

"Everyone, meet the tributes representing District 1, Luxury!" some people chose to clap, while other's had much more to think of.

They held Bloom, Bronze, Brandy, and I back until everyone was settled in the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

I sat in a fancy room for a while waiting for mother and Brandon to arrive. I day-dreamt about how The Hunger Games would actually be.

_Five... Four... Three... Two... One, Let the Games begin! All around me, people ran passed me, gaining weapons from The Cornucopia. I just stood there, frozen. Bloom laughed and darted as close as she could to the 'main target.' The first thing she managed to get her hands on was a mace. Everything else didn't seem to matter to her, because in the middle of the field, she swung the mace around her shoulder, which made her loose her balance a little, but when she regained balance, Bloom threw it back around where it hit me straight in the face and I plummeted to the ground. Unconscious, I felt blood run down my head and more pressure being hit on me. I don't know what was hitting me, but all I know is: I'm dying. The first few seconds of The Games and I've blown it and I am dead. How could I have let my loved ones down so easily? I thought I was stronger? I guess I'm just as weak as a flower withering in winter. Snow just packs up on me and soon, my stem snaps in half. More layers of snow builds up on my brokeness. Sadly, I decompose. At least in The Games, my body will be brought back to my family as they say their goodbyes. My lifeless body lies forever in a coffin, to be forgotten by everyone, but two people. Maybe even one. Most likely zero. I now stay underground. For the rest of eternity_.

I snap back into reality when one of the men opened the door and I immediately embraced Brandon.

"I'm so sorry!" I teared up and buried my head in Brandon's chest.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "it's not your fault, I was just being overprotective and I should've thanked you before things got ugly and now you're about to fight to the death..." he teared up... Brandon Emerald tearing up, he really is upset.

"Brandon... I don't know how I can do this! I'm going to di-"

"No, you're going to win. Do it for me."

I sniffed. I managed not to cry, but my face was very red and puffy, " I'll do it, for you."

He smiled a pathetic grin, "That's my girl," he hugged me and kissed my lips. His lips are warm and soft, gentle actually. I broke the kiss, got up on my tippy toes, then kissed his head, "Take care of your family." he nodded and tightly embraced me, not letting go anytime soon, until I turned to my mom. My face was blank, but her's was full of nothing but sorrow.

"Live," I told her

"You live. I can take care of myself, just understand that you have to do this!" I simply nodded and she pulled something out of her coat pocket and handed it to me, "Keep it." I unfolded my hand to see the big hunk of diamond in my palm. I slid it back on my same finger and hugged her for the first time in nine years. At first she was in shock, but held on to me tighter. The peacekeeper walked back into the room and updated us saying, "One minute." In that minute I held Brandon's hand, shaky and mom rubbed my arm trying to cool me off, though it was no use. It's like a little girl riding a roller coaster, scared to death. She's afraid she'll fall out, or get slung on the ground, or that the ride will stop working and she'll be stuck there forever. It's just like that, although there is a chance if like 85% you'll live, but here, it's only 1% you'll live.

"Times up!" the man called from the doorway and we headed out. Brandon turned to me and said one last thing, "Stay away from Bronze and Brandy, you hear me? You're mine, don't let them fool you."

"I know, and just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can replace me with some other girl."

"Never," and he kissed me one last time before the peacekeeper told them to go.

"Brandon!" I screamed as he walked away, "I'll do it! For you!" he ran back and hugged me one last time, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Do it, Stel. Show them, fight Bloom, fight hard. They won't stand a chance. I love you, Stella." he mumbled before pecking my lips and walking backwards until our hands unlocked.

"I love you too, Brandon, don't forget it either!" he nodded, waved, and left.

We waited for the train to arrive, while Bloom kept staring at me. I turned to her and managed to grin.

"Who was that?" she asked snottily, "Your brother?" well what do you think? I held his hand and kissed him, yep, that's my brother alright!

"No, that was my boyfriend." I reply, trying to be kind, but she's about to see the worst of me if she keeps being so freaking rude. I wonder what's wrong with her...

**BLOOM'S POV**

Today will be GLORIOUS! The Reaping Day, better than my birthday, or Christmas or any holiday possible! This year should be my year to be in The Hunger Games! My family and I purposely get my name put in by gaining wheat for the family. My sisters and I have a competition to see how many times our names are put in, which is another reason we are extremely wealthy.

My boyfriend, Sky and I are an unbeatable couple, though I have liked this guy, Bronze for a while also. Me and Sky grew up together at school. It started with him pulling out a chair for me in first grade. In second grade he gave me a stuffed animal for my birthday, in third grade he gave me flowers for Valentines Day, in fourth grade it was chocolates, in fifth grade he held my hand, sixth grade he kissed my cheek, seventh grade he gave me a sterling silver bracelet with my initials on it, in eighth grade he asked me on our first date, in ninth grade he asked me to be his girlfriend, and now we are a strong couple! I love him with all my heart and I hope we both get chosen in The Hunger Games together! I can't wait to be chosen!

"Good morning, Bloom! Happy, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" my mother screeched, holding a freshly baked cupcake in her hand, with pink icing, and a candle on top. "Blow it out, dear and make your number one wish!"

I closed my eyes and repeated the same thing I did each year, "I wish I'll be in The Hunger Games this year!" I whispered and blew out the candle with one large breath. This is going to be a great year!

"Happy Hunger Games!" five of my sisters scream, running into my room.

"I'm going to beat you!" Coley yells

"No, I'll beat you both!" Ruby hollers

"We all know it's going to be me!" Jade gloats

"You guys are humorous! Who has two thumbs and will crush you all? This girl!" says the cockiest of all; Pearl

"It'll be Bloom!" my littlest sister, Diamond, states. She's my sweet girl, and also my favorite. Her hair is red and curly, sort of like mine, but her's is thinner and wrapped in pigtails all the time. She's missing her two front teeth, and her face is drenched with freckles. She is about four years old and as cute as a button!

"I win!" I yell and kiss Diamond on the cheek. All of my other sisters stick their tongue out at me, but all I do is smile with pride. "Now, if you don't all mind, I will change into my clothes so me and mom can work! Party in my room is over!" I announce over all of their screaming and push them out of the room, but Diamond who is standing behind me.

"When will I be able to see Uncle Sky?" she asks, holding her hands together, hoping I'll say soon. She calls Sky her uncle because he treats her that way. Diamond really thinks he's an official member of our family, which is great. I don't want to date anyone she doesn't welcome, because I basically see her as my daughter.

I grin brightly, "Sometime today if I can get dressed and finish work."

"Okay!" she exclaims and runs out of the room. I laugh at her reaction, close my door, and slip into a sky blue and mustard yellow stripped sweater, dark blue jeans, and light blue winter boots.

I walked out of my room, headed to the kitchen, sat down, grabbed some fruit out of a porcelain bowl, and plopped a couple of blueberries in my mouth, letting the juice explode on my taste-buds. I moaned, then I threw more in my mouth.

"Bloom, honey, hurry up! Many people come on Reaping Day and we can't be late!" mom rushed getting my sisters' food on the table.

"I'm done do you-"

"Bloom, are you a turkey?"

"No ma'am, I'm _finished_ with my food, may I help you clean the dishes?" she's always taught me obedience, by saying silly things like 'does a cat have your tongue?' or 'a little lady needs to clean like a little maid,' just cute and catchy sayings to help me be more successful in life.

"No, Bloom, it's alright. Your father will be back any minute to babysit and do the dishes." I smiled and then, Pearl screamed, "MOM! How much longer until we meet at The Square!? Jade won't shut up and admit I am going to be in The Hunger Games this year!"

"Because you're not, Pearl. I am!" I stated, for the final time. They can get on my nerves, big time!

"I guess we'll see who the better woman is!"

"You're not a woman, you're a girl!" and I'm right, she's only 13.

"I'm technically a teen, Bloom! I wish you'd treat me that way!"

"Well then act that way, little girl and grow up-"

"BLOOM! PEARL! Hush! I don't want to hear anymore of that! Come on Bloom and girls, behave, your father will be here shortly." mom commanded, she picked up her purse, and we left.

* * *

**A/N**

**So now we are in Bloom's POV. How do you like the story so far? Anyways, one reviewer pointed out to me that a Quarter Quell happens every 25 years. I am completely sorry I screwed that up! Please forgive my mistakes! Tell me how you feel about the relationship between Bloom and her sisters. You will see Daphne soon, along with Sky. Tell me what you think about Stella's goodbye and I will be back to her point of view soon. Please review and favorite! Thanks, you guys rock!**


End file.
